雪女物語 (Snow Woman's Story)
by User is Cursed
Summary: Summary Inside. Warning: Violence and Bloodshed.


**Title: 雪女物語**

 **Rated: M (For violence and blood.)**

 **Genre: Mystery/Supernatural (With the mix of Horror.)**

 **Summary: The path of the shinobi always hiding themselves in the shadows and train to become deadlier. Kusuriuri has been cleansing Mononoke for God knows how long. A girl, who claimed herself to be leading her team into the right path of justice. However, she witnessed ninjas and travelers from the past have become frozen solid as it was suspicious because her group didn't know that someone in the snowy mountains died and who could that be? Was that an act of revenge, out of retribution who wronged the person, would it be an act of being mischievous or an act to take someone's life force out of the habit? Who knows?**

 **Characters: Kusuriuri (Medicine Seller), Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki, Minori and Wang Pai (Hanzo)**

 **A/N: Oh, if anyone watches or read Mononoke (even Ayakashi: Japanese Classical Horror)in the manga, then that's great. A crossover with Senran/Mononoke is very much unlikely at all. But, this is very interesting about their past, revealing in a deeper picture and the darker aspects of what happen before of the paths as a shinobi. Also, Japanese mythology is the big reference in this story. This takes place after the second Bakeneko arc of Mononoke (I include the first Bakeneko Arc in Ayakashi as part of the connection.), adding the dark elements of Deep Crimson in a Shinovi Versus timeline.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both franchise.**

* * *

 _ **"I'll never forgive anyone... Ever..." Those were the words that slipped from the female shinobi, who clawed herself out against her enemies, who heeded her no attention, knowing she was already dead. As she left a trail of crimson against the white snow, she muttered quiet apologies to her family, whom she would never see again. "Never forgive... Never..." Those were her final words as the blood loss took her life, and her enemies leaving her corpse to the frozen mountains.**_

* * *

 **Act I: Prologue**

 **Somewhere at the Snowy Mountain Areas of Japan**

At the semi snowy forest leading to the mountain side, a mysterious man in a purple badana with red outlines at the outside of his eyes which resembles a tear and his sharp metallic blue eyes, looked at the direction where he was told to go to Gessen Girls Academy by a shinobi teacher who have heard about him in stories and the teacher seems to have heard about his medicine collection when he was at the city. He is carrying at his back, is a large golden case with a golden eye at the center. He wears an embroider teal kimono with psychedelic marks at the end of the sleeve, wrapping around his waist is a dark red with matching golden swirls is called a red obi. He also wears black billowing pants with bandage wrapped around the legs, with a matching traditional wooden slippers. In addition, he also has several necklaces around his neck with small jewelry, including a golden amulet. He is the infamous Mononoke cleanser or killer, known as the Kusuriuri or simply called as the Medicine Seller. His pointy ears and somewhat, sharp teeth will mistaken him for a yoma as he can feel that the wind is cold... Which wonders him is the extreme cold coming from the wind and obviously, it wasn't that cold. He knew that it is, which puzzles him with his skin, feeling the chill breeze in these mountain areas.

 _'Sudden chill? I'm sure that it wasn't "that" chilling before and someone might be here.'_

Before he could react, he stopped when he could feel a blade coming from his neck, and he looks at the girl, wearing a white kimono and with a gray ribbon at the back of her head. Her icy blue eyes, stares at the man, who didn't flinch at all and he keeps his calm and mysterious persona. She began to ask him a stern, yet accusing question.

"Who are you and why do you look different? Are you spy of an evil shinobi group!?"

"Spy? Evil shinobi group?" The man only chuckled, keeping his aloof character while locking his eyes against her, "I just happen to be a medicine seller (kusuriuri)... Passing by these mountains."

"Medicine Seller? Don't talk garbage! No man could reach in these mountain paths, reaching to our school!"

Seeing that she's baffled by his words, Kusuriuri only sighed for a bit before giving her an amused look, "Oh? Your school... Correct me if I'm wrong, but is this the path to Gessen All Girls Academy?"

"That's correct..." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as how did the "young" man got that information. Who is this person? "Tell me, where did you get this information?"

"Does the name Wang Pai... Rings a bell for you~?"

 _'Wang Pai-sensei!? How does he know about this person? Who is he... What's his name?_ '

Before she can say anything about it, Kusuriuri still prefer to leer towards her as he asked her about her name. However, she didn't want to answer to this mysterious wanderer since it was suspicious of how did he get in here. That didn't matter anyway since the guy only wants to go to the place, wondering if there is a mononoke in this area.

"That's enough Yumi," A voice of an old man was heard and the medicine seller nodded to himself because he might be the one who called him to come here. He only nodded that he'll remember her name. Yumi, an elite leader of the academy as she began to wonder why Kusuriuri is here for as she remembers her grandfather heard about the stories of this enigma, who lived centuries ago during possibly the Edo era. The man was suppose to be a myth, yet it turned to be a reality. The kunoichi backed off, as she put her fans down, still having that steely gaze against him. The old man, named Wang Pai then faced the medicine seller.

"Hello there Kusuriuri-san. I'm sorry about my student here. She seems to be very protective against strangers."

"That's okay. I understand her case, if she draws her weapon against me. I definitely looked suspicious to this... New society," He nodded and replied with respect, since what he said is true especially about the modern days of clothing. He's still wearing the same attire, way back from the Edo period and he can hear that people said that, he's a cosplayer yet he wears this attire to attract costumers... If the people want to.

"Ahhh... Kusuriuri-san, I believe you have met the elite leader of the school," Wang Pai faced his best student as Yumi only gave the man a doubting look, while trying her best to be neutral as possible. The Kusuriuri feels that he's getting cold, as he tries to warm himself up. He might be the man who exorcise the Mononoke, but he must come with them.

 _'Possibly… Maybe a Mononoke is lurking here in these areas,'_ The man thinks, while observing the two shinobi.

* * *

 **Gessen Academy (Inside)**

As the Kusuriuri, Yumi and Wang Pai arrived at the school, four girls were puzzled as their leader since when that they have men to become guest, aside from Kiriya from Hanzo Academy. But that's not the case, which the man looks at the brunette haired girl who's wearing a Hanya mask all this time. His eyes were skeptical in which he might be seeing a flashback, during the time when he met Ochou... A woman from the past who's in love with a Mononoke (Faceless One*) and was once lost her soul to become one yet redeemed herself to avoid getting killed. He asked the leader.

"Yumi-san, correct? Why is she wearing a mask like that? Is she a lost soul, who become a shinobi?"

"I don't think that's the case... Kusuriuri-san. Murakumo-san is just shy to see her face," Yumi explained a bit, just to make him not to go investigate her. He only nodded that it's the name of her companion. He faced the trio, which the childish one is curious to see what's inside of that case.

"Hmmmmm... Wang Pai-san, who are these three by the way?" The Medicine Seller asked, observing them.

"Oh, still observant as ever Kusuriuri-san. The three girls are named Yozakura, Shiki and lastly... Minori. Girls, meet the Medicine Peddler, a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Kusuriuri-san/Medicine man/Pointy Ear man," While they have their own set of greetings to the medicine seller, he raised an eyebrow when Minori, commented about his ears. Though, he bowed to them in return before continuing discuss things about his medicine for again, he already noticed her childish personality as he remembers one thing... Zashiki Warashi**, but harmless.

"Ah Wang Pai-san, you called me here yes? So, any medicine that you want to buy or prescribe from me?"

While their teacher talks with the Kusuriuri, Yumi didn't seem to like why he let this man in like they have to known each other for a long time. Minori, opened the case and she holds a white device which seems to be like a weighing scale, with bells at each side. She glanced and asked the girls, showing the stuff.

"Minori wants to ask. What's this?"

"Eh? Looks like a child's toy," Shiki guessed, as she seems to wonder about this "old fashioned" man. The ice shinobi went near to them and they are now discussing if they should trust the Medicine Seller or not due to his questionable relationship with their teacher. Murakumo seems to be more observant than the rest of them, due to the fact that she's wearing a mask that makes the Kusuriuri remember, before he can question her directly.

"He really wanted to investigate me, as if I'm a suspicious being."

"Why would the strange man would want to investigate Mura-chan? Minori is confused," She glanced at the mask wearing shinobi, who only crossed her arms and huffed. It was annoying for her that the man asked Yumi, if she's a "lost soul" ever since his encounter of the faceless one and Ochou. She replied, in an obvious matter while facing the girls.

"Its about my mask."

"Eh, your mask? You've been wearing that for a long time and you haven't become a lost soul at all. Murakumo, we believe that Kusuriuri-san is overanalyzing things," Yozakura gave her the assurance.

"I can agree with Yozakura-san right here," Yumi agreed with the second year shinobi of Gessen as she only keeps on eye on the Kusuriuri. If she finds him suspicious, she'll finish him off for good, "Besides, I think Wang Pai-sensei is only buying his "medicine" before leaving."

Remarking and adding an emphasis of that work, hinting sarcasm in her voice and believing that he's a phoney. Shiki, being the smart one of the group checked the golden medicine case if there is anything else other than medicine and the "toy" that is still in Minori's hands. When the blonde checked that there are candy like stuff that the Kusuriuri had, she asked him afar to which she has it in hear left hand.

"What is this Medicine Man? Looks like candy or something."

"Minori wants candy Shiki-chan! Can she taste it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Mini-chin," She chuckled nervously and declined politely.

"Ahhh. Those are medicines coming from my trades," He answered calmly before facing Wang Pai again while discussing about some of the Medicine Sellers kind of medicine that he sells for him. Yumi however, still locking her eyes on Kusuriuri to which she can feel that... He's not human at all. Who is he and what's his purpose of coming here? Suddenly, Kusuriuri heard a strong gust of wind outside the school grounds as the girls were alarmed that maybe, there is an intruder inside the campus.

"What was that? I don't remember that a storm might come."

"Yet, a strong gust can be heard and it sounds like a "whoosh"~!"

"Everyone... Minori feels scary."

"Don't worry Minori-san, we are not gonna let any of those evildoers do anything. If they are here we should just-"

When Yumi slides the door order, they thought that it could be Hebijo ninja trying to spy on them and while the assumptions are correct, Minori could see the horrors of those ninjas and faced their impending doom. They were frozen solid as if their body is made of ice and they were lifeless like their souls are being sucked out of their body, causing the childish girl to be trembling. while seeing the scenery. The Medicine Seller glanced a bit, which causes him to smirk and Wang Pai noticed it, pointing at the guy accusingly because even if they are evil, they aren't cold blooded killers.

"Are you the ones causing those evil ninjas to be lifeless and frozen?!"

"That would be absurd Wang Pai-san. I don't claim to have the power of ice."

The ice girl darted her eyes and pulling out her fans, pointing at the man as she asks him in an very chilling tone and feels insulted which Kusuriuri is unfazed, "Are you pretending to be good and leading us into this trap?..."

"Hey Yumi-san, I don't think Kusuriuri-san would do such thing," Yozakura tries to calm her leader down, causing that said girl to sigh, lowering her weapons before regaining composure, giving a doubting look to the man which he either doesn't blame her or he doesn't care at all. He turned his back to the girls and opened his medicine case, standing up as he turned around to face them and showing a weird balance beam device, floating and the sharp tip lands into his fingertip. Minori then seems to be surprised that she began to ask him.

"Hey Mr. Funny Ears man, is that a toy?"

"Yes," He confirmed that he is still composed, despite of that frozen carcass on the ground outside the school, "However, this is not an ordinary "toy"."

"Is that the one that you said something about it measures the distance?"

He nodded, as Murakumo, being a doujin artist suddenly seems to be liking this and listens attentively. Shiki on the other hand would think that, _'Despite that he is a old fashioned dude, he is totally rad~!'_

"What does it measure?" Yumi crossed her arms and her icy blue eyes remained to leer at the eyes of Medicine Seller. He would then show his smirk again, that he would give her a hint.

"I'll give you a question, what's a Yoma?"

"They are damned souls of dead female ninja's that they are not yet laid to rest for good, in their spirit or flesh forms," It seems that the leader is getting annoyed that she thinks that his question is totally nonsense, "What kind of question is that and how do you even know about the Yoma!?"

"That would be correct and..." He would playfully told her this before getting things serious, "... No particular reason. However, the Yoma are different."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They can be seen by the naked eye and showing that they are suffering. This device is usually measured by the distance of the..."

The girls and Wang Pai are looking at the man to which the door instantly opened by itself, which they are alarmed and the floating weighing scales are now coming out and lands to the doors closely, with the bells chimed and the doors shut again as they are startled yet alarmed. They might be ninjas, but this man is totally different from what they have encountered before.

"... Different creatures that is not from this world," He finished with a hollowly echoed voice.

"The Yomas are in that same category Kusuriuri-san," Wang Pai points this out, "What makes you think that this is a bigger threat than the Yoma?"

"I told you that the Yomas can been seen and this particular creature..." He noticed that could that the ice is spreading outside in a faster rate, "You cannot see it."

"What are they?" Murakumo finally asked this, which the Kusuriuri faced them and seems to be having that devious look, which he might think that they might not believe him.

"... Mononoke. That's what they are called."

"What are they?"

"They are the same as the Yoma. But the Mononoke are in your so-called "Myth"," He snarkily emphasize that word, and disliked that they are just called as a make belief before he regained composure, "This creature that we might faced has the power of ice and it is the same as Yumi-san but Yumi-san herself isn't evil. Those people were lifeless and dead, leaving them frozen solid as if they are made of ice..." They saw an another weapon, this time that it is wrapped in a sealing bandage and they were surprised that they think that think that he's a warrior. It went to his left hand and he catch it with ease, holding it in a horizontal position, with the bells chimed. He faced them, added with a statement, "In order to determined of its existence here, I need to know the form (Katachi), the truth (Makoto) and the regret (Kotawari). Now, with the use of ice, I conclude that this Mononoke is a..." He paused with his eyes are looking from left to right before making a conclusion in a ghastly tone.

"... Yuki-onna."

The sword of Exorcism clanked, with its teeth clenched. The girls were silent and they thought that they are the only one who knows. But, this man must be an expert of these type of monsters. Yumi and her team are shinobis and they would fight it, alongside with the Medicine Seller if this monster is too strong for him. The man is also not underestimating them to which he would need their assistance later on.

"Everyone in this room... Who has the answers of the truth and regret?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy, the start of this past digging experience will be starting in and adding the some Nopperabou and Zashiki Warashi references. Anyway, I'll see you next time guys and enjoy reading as well. I don't mind constructive criticism with pros and cons, if you don't mind please. I'll see next time guys.**

 **Here's some Japanese Myth (General Idea):**

 ***Nopperabou: They are yokai who doesn't have any faces at all. They act and behave like normal human beings.**

 ****Zashiki Warashi: They are yokai who are in child form which they are good yokai, due to their power to give good luck to those who believe in them.**

 **P.S: Yes, Kusuriuri's character had to be very difficult to say the least.**


End file.
